


Away from home

by sherrycatalina



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Angst, But I suck at writing feels and angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dark, Dimension Travel, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I ain't letting Varian die a second time either!!, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's an executed Varian but I don't show the execution please don't run from this story you guuuuuys, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Post-Canon, Protective Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, Protective Rapunzel (Disney), Protectiveness, Varian Angst (Disney), ahahaha i make horrible puns as you can see, also why didnt anyone tell me i've been mispelling frederic's name, author attempted to write angst but ended up using too much humor, hopefully not, hopefully?, king frederic? more like king freDICK, the author should invest in a career of being a clown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrycatalina/pseuds/sherrycatalina
Summary: ‘Oh, so that’s what being hit with a frying pan feels like,’ was Varian’s last thought before losing consciousness.~Varian, after a week of successful hot water and no explosions, decides to move onto a new project. The interdimensional portal.While trying to modify the portal, he accidentally gets sucked into an alternate world where he never escaped with the Saporians but was instead executed.This is a story in which a young boy, a young self-proclaimed alchemist, finds himself trapped in a new world and tries to find his way back home....while also having to deal with uncomfortable amounts of crying from everyone.
Relationships: Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 151
Kudos: 253





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by a fanfiction where Varian was sentenced for execution but then he escaped. Except I really like the execution part but I really didn't like the death part so here's me trying to combine both through the power of dimensional travel.

Varian eagerly flipped through the old journal they had found in the tomb of Demanitus. With the looming threat of Cassandra’s and Zhan Tiri’s takeover of the castle, there had been no time to examine the journal’s contents except for the interdimensional portal.

But weeks have passed since that event, and the kingdom was at peace. Rapunzel and Eugene were currently on their honeymoon outside of Corona. Cassandra made a living in being a bounty hunter and chasing after crooks throughout the seven kingdoms. Lance found a job as a cook for the Snuggly Duckling while raising Kiera and Catalina in their treehouse. As for Varian, he and his father worked on bringing running hot water to Corona. 

The hot water machines haven’t exploded in over a week, which he counted as a huge success. 

In his free time, he focused on uncovering Demanitus’ work. Demanitus was a brilliant genius. His inventions and theories were beyond that of his time, and it was a shame that no one thought to continue his work. Even if most of his work involved the combination of magic and science, Varian believed he could rebuild the scientific inventions or modify the designs to function without magic. Because frankly, he had dealt with enough magic for a lifetime, thank you very much.

Varian’s main focus was on modifying the transdimensional portal. As of now, the portal could only open a gateway to the lost realm. But imagine opening a portal into other worlds. New inventions and information exchanged that could greatly benefit their lives: medicine, raw materials, faster transportation, etc. The possibilities were endless.

But jumping across dimensions was dangerous. As seen from the Lost Realm, the environment and creatures did not run on the same physics as his. The locals of the other realm could also be hostile to newcomers. Not to mention that moving across dimensions didn’t necessarily mean that they would operate on the same timeline. He could make a portal into another dimension, but the time point might appear in the distant past or future.

But Varian was unfazed by the risk. To him, the benefits far outweighed the danger. Furthermore, he was only going to tie the portal to dimensions similar to his own, dimensions that followed his world’s physics and filled with sentience. For extra safety measures, he planned on keeping the portal a small window, just to look in and maybe send in a tiny automaton to explore it.

As long as he kept the project small and manageable, nothing crazy should happen. Although there was a little voice telling him that trying to modify Demanitus’ portal without anyone knowing wasn’t a good idea, he brushed the voice away. He wasn’t technically alone.

“Ready, buddy?” Varian said, smiling at Ruddiger in anticipation.

This was not a terrible idea.

~

_‘This was a terrible idea.’_

Varian thought as he tumbled out of the glowing portal and crashed heavily on the ground. Moaning in pain, he quickly glanced up at the entrance only to watch in horror as it began to fizzle out.

“No, no, no! Don’t you dare disappear on me!” He screamed as he scrambled up to his feet, his arm stretching outward and reaching for the portal. His hand was mere inches away when the portal suddenly blinked out of existence as if it were never there. 

“Ugh not again. This is just my luck.” Varian groaned as he gripped his hair in frustration. 

While running the first trial, a small window had appeared just as planned. The window showed a dark room that resembled Varian’s lab. This room wasn’t mere transportation because he was currently in his own lab with the lights on. Varian leaned in closer to get a better look until he realized that the window did not stop growing. 

He tried to stop the portal, but it grew bigger and started pulling in objects. His concentration shifted to holding onto a table in an attempt to prevent himself from being sucked in. He saw Ruddiger running for the portal’s lever, but with Varian being so close to the portal, the vacuum pressure became too intense, and it was too late to save him.

Varian waited for a moment. Seeing no sign of his beloved companion around him, he figured that Ruddiger had escaped the portal’s grasp. Maybe Ruddinger could turn it on and bring him back. 

Nothing happened.

Oh right, he forgot he only put enough power for the window to appear briefly. Dang it. 

Varian hoped Ruddiger had run out and found help. Unfortunately, he also knew that the people capable of reversing his experiment and bringing him back, like Xaviar or Rapunzel, were more than a day’s journey from his lab. Not to mention the amount of time they would take to figure out what he did and how to reverse it. Then again, time could also run differently between dimensions. What might appear for one hour in his reality could easily be one month in this dimension. 

On second thought, it’s probably faster for Varian to find his way back.

Laughing nervously to himself, he took a look around him. When the portal had sucked him in, it also sucked in some stuff from his lab. While the broken beakers at his feet would not help, Varian found his bag he used to carry his alchemical substances. A sudden sense of gratitude to his past self hit him. He was glad that he had always kept his bag full and ready to be taken anywhere. 

Surveying his surroundings, he couldn’t help but notice how the room wasn’t as similar to his own lab as he had thought. In dim lighting, where the sunlight was streaming through a hole in the ceiling, Varian could see the lab bench to his left with the glassware on top arranged for a long, complex distillation, the same arrangement he used to synthesize his chemical compounds. Near the back of the room was the wooden platform, which he used as a place to operate and build his more massive machinery. He even saw some old posters of Flynn Rider along with his book collection of the adventures of Flynn Rider.

But this room looked like it had been untouched for months. And Varian knew that he would never leave his lab in such a state of disarray except for that time when the king’s guards stalked his home. But there was no amber in this room or black rocks in this room—only punctured holes on the walls and floor with a bit of amber residue here and there. 

Interesting. Why didn’t anyone bother fixing and cleaning this place?

Contemplating the changes, Varian grabbed his bag and walked to the exit. Maybe if he found this reality’s version of his dad or himself, he could get some explanation and receive help in returning home.

Closing the door, Varian heard shouting down the hall. Curiosity peaked, he walked closer to the room with voices that seem so familiar. The door was slightly open, and he leaned in to listen.

“... I am your king. You should be honored to protect and serve the royal family along with our people in our time of need, and yet you refuse—”

“Well, _your majesty_ . If you were ever a decent human being, you should have known better than showing your face around here. How dare you barge into my home and demand I listen to you after what you did to my son. _My son._ As a father, you should know what my pain is like.”

Varian furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. That voice. It sounded like his dad, but he has never heard his voice seem so furious and— _broken_.

“My actions were justified. I did what I had to do. There was no other way!”

“Fredric.” A sharp breath was exhaled. “In regard to the years of friendship between us, I’m willing to let everyone stay for the night. But by tomorrow morning, I want you and your people out of my village.”

A load uproar followed those words. People were pleading for Quirin to reconsider while Quirin continued to remain stubborn. The king was howling in fury until the sound of people growing frenzied drowned it. Varian briefly wondered how many people could fit in that room before the door was swung wide open by an angry group of people trying to leave.

Varian could only offer a sheepish smile before they screamed in terror and backed away from him, their faces deathly paled. Everyone turned to look at the source. When they took in the sight of Varian at the door, gasps fell out of their mouths. Faces etched in shock, and disbelief greeted Varian as silence descended into the room.

“Ah.” Varian laughed nervously and rubbed his arm. “I came to ask for help, but it seems like you’re all busy. I’ll just—” his hands gestured vaguely down the hall. “I’ll just wait over there until you’re done?”

Everyone continued to stare at him silently, and Varian was beginning to get unnerved by the intensity of their stares. Varian felt like he was missing something significant. Was it something he said? 

The tension in the room felt stifling, and before Varian could step away, Quirin called out.

“V-Varian?”

His voice was quivering in utter disbelief. Varian made eye contact with Quirin and was taken aback at the sheer volume of sorrow and hope burning in his gaze. Quirin took a trembling step towards Varian as if in a daze, and his hand rose and hovered blindly in his direction.

Quirin tried to take another step forward but was stopped by Rapunzel, who, with tears streaming down her face, had tightly grabbed and pulled his arm back. Varian had been so focused on his dad that he didn’t notice her before and wondered why this Rapunzel still had her long blonde hair.

“Cassandra.” Rapunzel’s voice was trying to sound authoritative but came out wobbly as if choking on tears. “That’s too cruel, even for you.”

Cassandra? Why was Rapunzel mentioning Cassandra? Varian grew even more confused.

“I—”

“I heard screaming!” shouted a voice from behind as hurried footsteps approached the room. Varian turned to see who it was and

_Clang._

Pain exploded from the back of his head, and Varian collapsed to the floor. The room burst into pandemonia, and Varian’s consciousness began to fade.

“The kid wasn’t an illusion?!” A voice said above Varian, but he couldn’t make out who said it. A pair of arms wrapped around him, cradling him up from the floor. Their hand ran through his hair as if trying to locate the injury. More voices spoke above him, but they sounded muffled.

  
_‘Oh, so that’s what being hit with a frying pan feels like,’_ was Varian’s last thought before losing consciousness.


	2. Welcome home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t care how or why Varian was here. He just knew one thing; his son had returned home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments! Sorry for the late responses today because I wasn't sure what to say but I'll make an effort to reply as quickly as I can next time! Just know that I have read and treasured all your comments!! Anyways, enjoy the story~
> 
> Warning: Implied character death. Actually there's probably gonna be a lot of references to said character death throughout the story so if that's not your cup of tea, you should leave :((

_Crowds of people gathered at the front of the castle—sweaty and burning from the heat as the ground boiled beneath their feet, and the sun blazed above them._

_  
__After all, it’s not every day one gets to see a public execution._

_But many approached the scene with conflicted feelings, murmuring and shifting restlessly in place. To hang a child in front of thousands of onlookers was not a small matter,_ _regardless of their crimes._

_A wave of silence rolled throughout the crowd as the king emerged at the balcony._ **_Alone_. **_He stood above them, rigid and resolute as if cut from rock. The princess and her merry band of friends were on their journey to the Dark Kingdom, ignorant of the events taking place. The queen was kept in the infirmary; the status of her recovery uncertain._

_As the king addressed his people and their concerns, a child was dragged out. His figure dwarfed between two burly guards. He was pale and thin, undernourished and lacking sunlight from months rotting in a cell. His eyes were red, and his hair was tousled, and his clothes were rumpled. He looked as though he had stayed awake crying the entire night before._

_He offered no resistance as he was led to his demise, and under the gaze of a furious king, the guards brought the prisoner up onstage to the gallows in front of the crowd. The child looked at the people before him, but everyone shifted their eyes away._

_The child spoke once more, for the final time, but his words were stolen by the wind._

_~_

_It took hours for the event to finish. An example had been made to the people of Corona, and all those who oppose them._

_~_

When Varian collapsed to the floor, the room exploded in chaos. 

Eugene kneeled by his side, the frying pan he brought rattling on the floor. His hands hovered above the unconscious body, seemingly unsure of what he should do. By now, Cassandra’s cloak should’ve fallen away, and yet the image of Varian remained. 

“The kid wasn’t an illusion?!” He exclaimed in puzzlement as he leaned in closer.

The rest of the occupants didn’t fare any better either; they screamed in hysteria. 

“WHAT?!”

“NO, THIS MUST BE CASSANDRA!”

“NO, IT’S A GHOST!”

  
  
“BUT HE WAS HIT THOUGH??”

  
  
“HE’S A GHOST WITH A PHYSICAL BODY!”

“CASSANDRA CAN RAISE THE DEAD. WE’RE ALL DOOMED.”

But Quirin paid no heed to them and launched into action. Never mind the strength behind a girl carrying 70 feet of hair holding his wrist back, never mind the foul likelihood of a trap, _never mind the impossibility of it all._

The instant his eyes met those confused, guileless blue eyes, recognition stuck him and left him breathless. He knew those eyes anywhere. The only other person with such eyes was his late wife.

With an animalistic shout, he threw off Rapunzel’s hold on him and sprinted forward, his heart pounding and daring to believe. He dropped his weight to the ground, sliding towards the boy and shoved aside Eugene, who yelped and fell to the floor.

Quirin immediately wrapped his arms around what could only be his son, his mountainous body protectively covering him, as if shielding him from the very people who took him away in the first place. 

At this point, most of the occupants in the room had bolted for the exit, fleeing in terror from what they thought was either the beginning of Cassandra’s attack or ghostly vengeance from beyond the grave. In the corner of his eye, Quirin spotted Rapunzel a few feet away from them, visibly at war with herself as guilt and confused elation danced across her face and Eugene, who recovered from the rather violent shove, held her back as if to give them privacy.

But Quirin didn’t really care about anyone right now, his gaze snapping back to his son. 

“Varian. _Varian.”_ He repeated the name gingerly, relishing in the familiarity of it rolling off his tongue with ease. How long has it been since he had uttered the name aloud? The joy of being able to say his name again without the lingering pain of loss was _overwhelming_. “You’re here.”

The heavy hole in his heart rekindled into a warm fire of fatherly love and concern. His hand cupped the back of Varian’s head, soothing and mindful of the frying pan injury. 

Finding nothing too concerning, he lowered his ear to Varian’s chest. A strong rhythmic heartbeat greeted him, and Quirin’s face stained with tears.

“You’re alive.” He let out a wet laugh and hugged his son closer to his chest. Happiness flooded into his being and he felt weightless as he basked in his son’s presence. “Let me make you proud, son. I promise I’ll do right by you this time.”

He didn’t care how or why Varian was here. He just knew one thing; his son had returned home.

And so he sat there on the floor, cradling the son he thought he lost forever, and in this moment, _everything was perfect_.

Suddenly, a hand rested on his shoulder.

“Quirin, the boy _—”_

“READ THE MOOD **FREDERIC!** "

~

A dull pain throbbed at the back of his skull as Varian slowly drifted back to the waking world. He shifted on top of what felt like the soft sensation of a bed underneath him and let out a groan.

With bleary eyes and a sleep-addled brain, he woke up to the sight of his dad sitting by the side of his bed. Quirin, having perked up at the sound of Varian’s stirring, leaned closer to the bed.

  
“Woah, easy there son.” He chided softly as he placed a hand into Varian’s hair. “You took quite a hit.”

“Dad? What’s going on?” Suddenly Varian sat up in bed, brushing off his hand. “Is it the Flynnoleum? What exploded? Don’t tell me we broke our one week streak.” Varian fretted in disappointment. He thought this time for sure they had successfully brought running hot water for Corona.

“Flynn-Flynnoleum?” His dad furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “I don’t understand what you mean.”

“You mean that invention that caused a lot of earth tremors and nearly killed us all?” A voice spoke up from behind Quirin and near the door of Quirin’s room. “Because you haven’t touched that thing in over a year.”

“Eugene,” Quirin growled at him. “Watch your tone.”

“Hey, I’m on your side here.” Eugene held his hands up defensively. “I’m not here to hurt anyone. I’m just trying to understand what’s going on. There are a lot of people demanding answers, and this...” He nudged the backpack full of alchemical substances sitting on the ground with his foot. “This is looking a _littleeeee_ suspicious.”

Varian stared at the two of them in confusion until the memories of the portal sucking him in and being hit with a frying pan trickled in.

“Oh,” Varian whispered, feeling a pit of dread forming in his gut as realization dawned over him. “Oh _no.”_

Instantly the two focused on him.

“What’s wrong?!” His da- _Quirin_ said as he moved in closer. “Are you hurt somewhere else?” His hands grabbed Varian’s shoulders and shook him slightly in hopes of breaking him out of his dazed stupor.

“Is he okay?” _Eugene_ walked closer to the bed in concern. “Should I get someone to look over him?”

“No back off!” _Quirin_ turned his head to glare at _Eugene_. “I don’t trust any of you around him. Especially you, considering you’re the one who attacked him earlier.”

“And I said I was sorry! I didn’t know—”

“Wait, wait!” Varian interrupted the two of them, trying to break the tension and hostility rising in the room. “I-I’m fine, really. The frying pan took me by surprise, but I’ve been hurt worse before. Really. It’s fine!” Images of being swatted by an automaton into a wall and thrown across the room by black rocks flashed in Varian’s mind.

But the two men seemed to tense up at his words. 

“Varian,” _Quirin_ squeezed Varian’s shoulders in sadness and smiled remorsefully. “Words cannot describe how sorry I am and how much I regret not being there when you needed me. But I’m here now and I swear I will protect you. Frederic will have to get over my dead body if he wants to lay his hands on you.”

_Quirin_ asserted sincerely as he gazed over Varian with the steel of resolve in his eyes. _Eugene_ nodded as well and rested a hand against Varian’s knee.

“Same here, kiddo. Rapunzel and I were furious when we found out what the king did to you when we were gone. We thought you were getting help and yet—” He ran his other hand through his hair in frustration, voice thick in regret. “You may have been a little dangerous and out of control, but at the end of the day, you were just a scared child. You’re a good kid, Varian, I know it. And what the king did to you was cruel and unnecessary. If Rapunzel were here, she’d be telling you the same things I am, but right now, she’s keeping the king out of this room.”

Varian stared at the two speechless. Never had he seen them act so vulnerable and guilt-stricken. The cold pit of dread and guilt churned in his gut. 

“I’m sorry... but I don’t know what you’re referring to,” Varian said nervously, fearful of setting them off into anger. He wasn’t sure how breaking the news of dimensional travel to them would go. “I think there’s a misunderstanding here because I’m _not_ Varian.”

The two men froze in their spots as silence descended into the room. Seconds felt like minutes and Varian sat fidgeting on the bed and trying to resist the urge to hide because the silence was growing so agonizingly long and he just couldn’t tell what they were thinking. Suddenly, _Quirin_ ’s grip tightened on his shoulders. 

“Varian, you’re being ridiculous.” He let out an incredulous laugh. “Do you really think I can’t recognize my own son?”

A bubble of irritation prickled in Varian. The old, familiar bitterness Varian felt whenever his dad quickly dismissed something he would say had risen in him, but at least now in his reality, his dad would actually stop and take the time to listen to him. Seeing this _Quirin_ brushing him off so easily really drove home the point that this was not his dad. 

The only thing preventing him from lashing out in anger was the look in _Quirin_ ’s eyes, a wild glint of desperation and denial in his eyes. Anger deflated out of Varian quickly as guilt and unease rolled turbulently in his mind. He tried leaning away from _Quirin_ ’s hold, but his hands followed him as if afraid that letting go would make Varian disappear.

“Maybe using the frying pan really was a bad idea. Varian did wake up thinking he was working on Flynnoleum.” _Eugene_ muttered, his mouth forming a pensive line. “Quick, what’s the last thing you remember?” Then his face scrunched in a grimace. “Do you remember how long you were... err... _gone_?” 

“Gone?” Varian asked, frowning at the strange phrasing.

_Quirin_ and _Eugene_ exchanged an uneasy glance.

“Well kid, I’m not sure how much you remember but let me, Eugene Fitzherbert, regale you. See, we met you over a year ago right when black rocks began popping out everywhere. And you tried stopping them using alchemy, which got your dad frozen in amber. But hey look on the bright side, he’s not in amber anymore! So don’t worry! But back then, you and Rapunzel also had a little _disagreement_ —and I think there was something about a promise—and it led you to do some crazy stuff and—”

“You died,” _Quirin_ stated grimly, not in a mood to entertain _Eugene_ ’s long narration. “You _died_ , and I-I wasn’t there to stop it.” He let out a shuddering sob, and his grip on his Varian’s shoulders tightened almost painfully. “And that’s all you need to know.”

Varian’s head went reeling at this new information. How should someone react to the news of their own demise even if it’s in an alternate universe? After all, what’s stopping Varian from dying too? 

Dimly he noticed how _Eugene_ ’s mouth opened as if wanting to say something else, but _Quirin_ shook his head at him. For that action, Varian was glad because he didn’t want to know anymore. 

“But Varian, that doesn’t matter because you’re here now. _Alive._ I don’t care whether you were brought back from the heavens or the devil himself. Because you’re my son, aren’t you?”

Varian felt his eyes sting, overwhelmed by the sincerity and emotions from this version of his dad. The urge to agree surged in him, sitting at the tip of his tongue. How easy was it to say ‘yes, of course’ and pretend nothing is wrong because Varian could see the lines of grief on this man’s face, something his dad never had. Because this man suffered the loss of something so unimaginable and burned with such a desperate, fragile hope that it would be a crime to destroy. 

And he never wanted to be the bad guy.

“I-”

It would be so easy to lie. And it’s the right thing to do, isn’t it? To lie and give this man a small comfort, and live in a brief moment where this man was reunited with his long lost son.

“I’m…”

_It was so easy._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“... not your son.”

_But he never wanted to be a liar either._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this brought on some feels for you but honestly, my goal is to just avoid writing cringey and bad material so my attempt might have fallen flat. Some things to note: 
> 
> 1\. I always hated HATED stories that would dedicate chapters to a super long flashback. Like, if an author needed such a long flashback sequence, they should have either started the story then instead of putting it in as a flashback or write a prequel. So that's why for my story I'll minimize and avoid having long flashbacks which is good because I don't want to tell you everything right away. I gotta sprinkle in some breadcrumbs here and there >:)
> 
> 2\. There's a direct quote from the novel, Night by Elie Wiesel in the flashback scene. And this line was taken from the chapter of Pipel’s death because this is how I imagine Varian’s execution would go (and I’d rather not have to google search and fact check how hanging works because that’s really depressing). Check the novel out if you want to see what I’m referring to but the scene is really gruesome. Furthermore, I do apologize if anyone is offended and I am willing to remove/change this if necessary.
> 
> 3\. I know it sounds really out of character for Quirin at Fredric to yell "READ THE MOOD", but this was the perfect time to write something funny. Although I must say it was a hard decision to choose what line because between me and my cousin (who has been helping me write but mostly edit) we had a lot more wonderful lines like:
> 
> “I SWEAR TO GOD FREDERIC”  
> “DON’T YOU DARE, FREDERIC, DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT.”  
> “NOT NOW FREDERIC”  
> “LET ME BE HAPPY FOR ONCE FREDERIC”  
> “FUCK YOU FREDERIC”  
> “IF YOU DON'T REMOVE YOUR HAND, I WILL BREAK IT FREDERIC”
> 
> 4\. A lot of the things I wrote for the flashback didn't make the cut and the Quirin scene (right after the flashback) was also right on the chopping board too. I considered deleting it because I didn't think it flowed well bUT I spent so long working on it that I kept it in the end.
> 
> 5\. I HAD TO CUT CHAPTER 2 SHORT. I thought it was too long and I think it left off on a good part. What do you guys think?
> 
> Anyways, that's all I have to say. I don't know when I'll be able to update next because exams are coming in so it'll be a while before I can update again. 
> 
> So until then, thanks for reading!


	3. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short story short. I am not giving up on this story; I just really suck at writing. 
> 
> For the longer story, read below where I give you my reasons for my lack of writing and some insight on where the story is going.

Hi everyone! It’s been almost 6 months since I uploaded.

Short story short. I am not giving up on this story; I just really suck at writing.

For the longer story, read below where I give you my reasons for my lack of writing and some insight on where the story is going.

In my private life, I’ve been juggling with having online classes for the first time, working full-time, and taking care of my family since my dad works all the time and my mom was recently injured and staying home to recuperate. So any free time I could find, I don’t really dedicate to my writing so I’m sorry about that.

But that’s not to say I haven’t been thinking about the story! I’ve planned a lot of what I really want to see, especially the interactions between certain characters for the best drama and revelation. I said it before that I don’t like seeing long flashbacks in a fanfic, so a lot of the events that happened in the past of the new reality will mostly be revealed in dialogue. However I will be making exceptions because I think some events will need the full flashback so look forward to those~

When I do find the motivation to write, my biggest obstacle is keeping the characters consistent to their core personality. Dialogue will be one of the most important aspects of my story, and I find it really hard to keep the conversation natural and consistent to their personality, especially since I’ll be putting the characters in very different situations to what we see in the show. Usually when I write dialogue, I’d imagine what I, as a person, would say in that situation which isn’t the right mindset in how I should be writing dialogue for the characters. In addition, I’m also a socially reserved person in real life so I don’t know the best things to say in a conversation.

Let me take Eugene’s presence in chapter 2 as an example where I have both Eugene and Quirin in the same room when Varian woke up for the first time. I thought it is logical to keep the number of people in a room at a minimum especially for a patient who received a head injury, and I didn’t want Varian to be too overwhelmed from too many questions and too many people demanding answers. And while the decision to keep Quirin in the room is obvious (grieving father seeing his dead son for the first time, duh), my choice of Eugene in the room is to represent me and my dialogue. Personally if someone I knew were dead suddenly appeared before me, I will be very confused and barrage them with a series of questions on how they’re here. And Eugene is going to be the character who expressed this.

But then I took a step back and thought about his character again. Like really thinking about it, and I changed my mind. Eugene’s character, while I think it is accurate for him to be blurting out a bunch of questions, will have changed slightly in the new reality. With the presence of a serious king willing to sentence a child to death and the threat of Cassandra continues to loom over the kingdom, I believe Eugene’s character will have matured more. That’s not to say he’s going to be a super strict person from now on or anything but he will be thinking more before acting. In this case, with the possibility of having another new threat in the form of Varian’s return, Eugene wants to convey a more apologetic behavior in case Varian wakes up with a thirst for revenge. While part of Eugene genuinely feels regretful and apologetic, I deliberately had him laying on the emotional dialogue really thick and overcompensating as if trying to reassure Varian that no one is gonna hurt him so Varian doesn’t need to attack them. Eugene may or may not be the captain of the guards in this new reality, but he definitely does take initiative in protecting the kingdom in any way he can.

But my attempts to convey that sentiment did not really succeed and rereading chapter 2 makes me want to cringe. I might even have to rewrite some of the dialogue from chapter 2 before uploading chapter 3 (chapter 3 is still in progress tho).

I am a new writer and I hope you guys can be patient with me. Writing essays is very different from storytelling especially the “show not tell” approach. I don’t know where the line of providing relevant information and spoonfeeding information is, so bear with me.

Thank you for anyone who continued to read to this point. Let me know what you guys think or share any tips on how to improve my writing! I appreciate reading the comments even if I might not reply.


	4. The Red Rocks Crisis (Flashback Sequence)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frederic threw Eugene’s arm off of him. “You think I don’t know that? That I don’t recognize the situation we’re in? You think I'm a fool?”
> 
> “Well sometimes yeah.” Eugene responded in a small voice. Both Rapunzel and Pascal simultaneously facepalmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are you reading this note? I worked my butt off getting you this flashback, not to have you hang up here with me. Shoo. Go read this long flashback. I’ll meet you at the end notes. Enjoy~ 
> 
> Warning: Character inconsistency, too much dialogue, unnecessary drama, and poking fun during a serious situation. Also implied character death, as always~
> 
> (The use of italics also hurts my eyes for too long ahahaha)

The kingdom was in crisis. It’s been days since dangerous _red rocks_ emerged out of nowhere and their sharp spikes pierced through the ground and buildings, aiming for the sky. The worst part was their hallucinatory power, your worst fears coming alive before you.

Prolonged exposure to the red rocks led to temporary petrification. However, doctors speculated that an even longer exposure could lead to death as the fear coursing in the body could stop the brain and heart from functioning. People were advised to keep loved ones away from the red rocks as long as possible.

However, the situation was fraught as the red rocks could appear from anywhere. No place was truly safe in the kingdom.

Until the efforts of one person saved the day…

~

“Can’t rest?” Eugene asked Rapunzel as she sat with her knees to her chest and her face staring out the window and on her kingdom in trouble. Pascal sat on her shoulder, looking blue.

“I know that those red rocks can’t reach us from up here yet,” Rapunzel said as she placed a hand against the glass. “But what about the people down there? This castle can’t accommodate everyone, so there must be people down there who need help. I can’t sit easy knowing that someone out there could be dying.”

“But Rapunzel, there’s nothing we _can_ do.” Eugene sat across from Rapunzel. “We tried everything, remember? We sent the guards out with our sharpest weapons, but they returned partially petrified with no success. We sent out all our best horses, but the riders ended up petrified before making it out of here. As of right now, the only thing we could do is keep the castle doors open and try to stay positive. Lance is doing a great job keeping everyone’s spirits up by the way.”

“Yes, but I believe there is a solution to every problem.” Rapunzel said firmly. “There must be something, _anything_ , that we could do to fix this.” 

“And whatever it is, we’ll do it together.” Eugene grabbed Rapunzel’s hand. “I’m with you, every step of the way.”

“I know, I know,” Rapunzel smiled back at Eugene. “I just wish it wasn’t so frustrating being so helpless and not knowing the right answer. If only we could find something that had an effect on these rocks…”

Eugene sighed, “It’ll take some genius thinking to get out of this mess.”

“A genius… an effect…” Rapunzel gasped sharply and sat straight up. Pascal fell off her shoulder in surprise. “That’s it! Eugene, a genius!!”

“I’m a genius?” 

“No! VARIAN!” Rapunzel got up excitedly and cupped Pascal back onto her shoulder.

“Varian?”

“Varian!” Rapunzel yelled happily and ran towards the throne room screaming. “Varian! Varian! Oh my god, it’s all so simple now!”

Eugene raced after her, “Wait why are we talking about Varian???”

~

“Please dad! You know it’s the only option we have left!”

Rapunzel stood before King Frederic pleadingly with Eugene gasping for breath by her side. 

“Dang blondie, you run fast.” Eugene wheezed out in the middle of his breaths as he bent over his knees. “Or am I just out of shape?”

Pascal emerged out of Rapunzel’s hair and blew a raspberry at Eugene. 

“No one asked for your opinion.” Eugene glared at Pascal. “And you didn’t even have to run over here, _I_ _did_.”

The king cleared his throat loudly, causing Eugene to straighten up immediately and Pascal to hide back in Rapunzel’s hair. Frederic then turned disapproving eyes to Rapunzel.

“While I believe your plan of utilizing _Varian’s_ —” He spat the name in disgust. “—research has merit, the situation outside is too dangerous. I forbid it.”

“But dad! We know his research with the black rocks does work! I’m not sure if you remember but I’m talking about an alchemical substance that he designed that can create amber from reacting with the black rocks. It’s the same one he _ACCIDENTALLY_ —” Rapunzel paused to emphasize the word ‘accidentally’, always fighting to clear Varian’s reputation even after his death. “—used on Quirin. And I can break the amber using my hair, so it’s not dangerous to me. We know it works so why are you so unwilling?”

Frederic crossed his arms. “I know what you’re referring to. He used it to threaten your mother when _he_ had captured her, ‘if you remember’? In addition, you’re working on the assumption that _that boy_ happened to leave his recipe lying around. We don’t know for sure that his research will be there. You could spend hours fruitlessly searching. Furthermore, how do we know it could work on the red rocks? What if it only works on black rocks, what then? And what is amber even going to do against the hallucinogenic properties of these rocks? You can’t risk your life for a mere chance.”

Frederic lowered his voice so that the room’s occupants of refugees could not hear. “Rapunzel, you must think of your position. How does it look to the people when their princess abandons them in their time of need on a hopeless mission?”

Rapunzel fumed, muttering under breath, “Gee now I know where Nigel got that from,” before raising her voice again. “Please. We have to do _something_.”

“No Rapunzel.” Frederic raised a hand in front of her, as if physically stopping the conversation. “My thoughts on this matter are final. I do not wish to hear any more of this. It is simply not worth the risk.” 

He started to walk away, but Rapunzel jumped in front of him. “B-but!”

Eugene walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder, “Relax blondie, I got this.”

Eugene strolled up to the king and wrapped an arm around the king’s shoulders. Immediately the king stiffened in place. “Drop your arm.” Frederic growled.

But Eugene paid him no heed and continued to talk. “Listen Frederic —I can call you Frederic right?—Listen, I’ve been hearing both your arguments and I get where you’re coming from, I really do. Rapunzel’s idea is nuts, absolutely crazy—should it even be called an idea from how insane it is? And the chance of success? So low, lower than my—”

“Eugene~” Rapunzel sang and clenched her teeth, “You’re. Not. _Helping_.”

Pascal covered his eyes in worry, but Eugene paid them no heed either.

“ _BUT!_ ” Eugene called out sharply, “I _believe_ in Rapunzel. She knows what she’s doing. She’s brilliant and she probably had already considered the risks before approaching you with the plan. I trust her, and I thought you do too. And honestly, the kingdom is at chaos. The red rocks aren’t stopping and we’re all sitting ducks. We’re getting overwhelmed by those red rocks and it’s only a matter of time before we’re all dead. This is a _chance_. A small one, but one we need desperately. Can’t you trust your own daughter? Can’t you trust us?”

Frederic threw Eugene’s arm off of him. “You think I don’t know that? That I don’t recognize the situation we’re in? You think I'm a fool?”

“Well sometimes yeah.” Eugene responded in a small voice. Both Rapunzel and Pascal simultaneously facepalmed. 

“I am aware of how dire the problem is. And as I said before, I find the plan of merit.” Frederic responded slowly, as if concerned that Eugene might really be an idiot. “But I do not believe risking the life of Rapunzel is necessary. I was on my way to find a brave volunteer.”

“But dad!” Rapunzel jumped into the conversation. “After the unforgivable offense that the royal family had shown to the house of Quirin, should we really be sending a complete stranger to discuss the matter with him? And this is his _son’s research_ , we’re talking about. The last thing Quirin wants is an uncaring stranger visiting him and demanding for his son’s possessions. He needs a friendly face to persuade him to part with it!”

“Plus Rapunzel had spent time in his lab before,” Eugene piped in. “She will have a faster time finding the research than anyone in the kingdom.”

“The more we’re arguing about this, the less time the kingdom has to be saved.” She pleaded with the king. “Let me go. And it’s not like I’m going in alone, Eugene is coming with me too.”

“Yeah I’m coming with— Wait what?”

Rapunzel glared at Eugene in disbelief.

“I’m kidding!” He joked with a wide grin. “Somewhat,” he muttered under his breath before letting out a whistle. Rapunzel elbowed him in the gut. 

“Sorry if I’m a little scared about the literal death trap we’re walking into.” Eugene wheezed with a grimace and tenderly rubbed the spot Rapunzel hit him at.

Frederic heaved a heavy sigh before pointing a finger at Eugene. “ _Fine_. But you. You’re in charge of protecting Rapunzel. I don’t want to see a single hair out of place. It’s your neck that’s on the line.”

“Wait what?” Eugene’s mouth dropped in shock.

“Oh thanks dad! You can count on us!” Rapunzel cheered before turning to face Eugene. “You know he’s just kidding, although that was a terrible joke to say.”

“I’m not kidding!” Frederic said from afar as he made his way to the exit.

Eugene’s hand shook and hovered near his neck. He gulped nervously before turning to an excited Rapunzel with a resigned smile.

Nigel watched from the door at how the princess and her semi-reluctant boyfriend discussed a plan for their journey to Quirin’s village. He immediately straightened his posture when the king approached the exit.

As the king proceeded down the hall, Nigel couldn’t help but blurt out a question that had been burning in the back of his head.

“Your highness, might I have a word?”

Frederic turned to his royal advisor and raised an eyebrow. “You have my attention, Nigel.”

“Sire, if you truly do not wish for the princess to leave, I can arrange a formidable team of guards to keep her here. It will be difficult, but you need only give the command.”

But the king only chuckled at his words, “As much as I want to protect Rapunzel, I can recognize her stubbornness anywhere. She gets it from the queen you know. And once the queen sets her mind on something, nothing can stop her. Rapunzel fully inherited the queen’s spirit. I know a lost battle when I see one, especially when I’m outnumbered.”

Frederic continued on his way, but mused on as if an afterthought had occurred, “The repairs to the princess’ window were rather expensive last time too.”

“It’s tragic,” Nigel remarked, turning back to watch the princess and not realizing the king was still in hearing range. “The events that had befallen the queen. I’m sure she would have wanted to see the princess stand her ground and act in the interests of the kingdom.”

Nigel looked over at the end of the hallway, caught in his thoughts, and immediately wanted to kick himself. 

The king had frozen painfully still. 

“Your highness, I—”

“I’m sure she would’ve been proud too,” was Frederic's hoarse response before moving forward.

Nigel’s mouth felt dry from guilt.

~

“No.”

Eugene spluttered at Quirin. “We didn’t even say anything!”

Quirin slammed his door in their faces.

Eugene crossed his arms. “Now that was just rude.”

“My answer is no,” was the muffled response from behind the door.

Pascal crawled out from Rapunzel’s hair. With a tiny fist, he shook it threateningly at the door.

“Please Quirin. Let us in.” Rapunzel called out to him through the door. “There’s red rocks out here. We risked our lives coming this far.”

It was mere luck that their route had minimal red rocks, and they managed to get here unpetrified. But the red rocks were constantly appearing, and the path of return was diminishing.

“There’s red rocks in here too,” was the door’s response.

“I know you wanted to be left alone,” Rapunzel tried. “And I know you told me to stay away after my last visit—”

“You mean your hundredth visit,” Eugene coughed into his hand. Pascal glared at him from above. 

“—But I wouldn’t have come here if it weren’t an emergency!” Rapunzel paused. “Well at least not without any apology gift in hand.”

A heavy sigh came from the door before Quirin opened it again. Leaning against the side, he said, “Five minutes. I’m giving you five minutes to state your case before I stop listening.”

“Thank you Quirin,” Rapunzel replied in gratitude. “I came for your son’s research. The alchemy used on the black rocks may be the only chance against the red rocks! We just need to find—”

“No need.” Quirin interrupted, “I know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh you’re an alchemist too?” Rapunzel asked in confusion. “Is that where Varian got his knowledge from? Wow!”

“No.” Quirin asserted. “He… he was brilliant on his own. I take no credit. And you don’t need to find his research because while every good alchemist writes everything down, I—”

Quirin paused. 

  
“I want to know everything, especially during the time I couldn’t be there for him. And his journals are the only things I have left of him. I read them everyday—the first thing when I wake up and the last thing before I sleep... _And I know what you did_.”

Rapunzel stumbled back in guilt before Eugene caught hold of her. Immediately, Quirin turned around and walked deeper into his house.

“Wait!” Eugene cried out through the open door. “Where do you think you’re going? You won’t help us?”

“Stay or leave. I don’t care.” Quirin answered. “Give me time to recreate the amber solution.”

The two stood outside in uncertainty before coming inside and closing the door. They followed him closely, stepping around red rocks until he slammed the door to the lab shut. But they waited patiently outside the door. They continued to wait so long that by the time Quirin came back with a solution in hand, Eugene and Rapunzel were sitting on the floor with Eugene nearly dozing off on her shoulder.

“It doesn’t work.”

“What!” Eugene started and jumped to his feet. “What do you mean it doesn’t work?”  
  


“It has to work!” Rapunzel gasped and stood up. “It’s the only chance we have!” 

“I tested it on a red rock and nothing happened.” Quirin explained. “You wasted your time coming here.”

“Are you sure it doesn’t work? Not a delayed response?” Eugene demanded in frustration.

“What about a black rock?” Rapunzel wondered as a memory popped up. “Maybe this solution only works on black rocks. We could give it a try!”

“Blondie, with all these red rocks around, do you think there’s even a black rock left? How are we supposed to find one before we end up petrified?” Eugene turned to her with a concerned gaze.

“I’ll do it.” Quirin stated. “The red rocks don’t affect me that much. And I refuse to stand aside and watch the young die. Trust in me.”

Eugene and Rapunzel frowned in worry and protested again. However, Quirin’s mind was set and he reached out and placed a hand on their shoulders.

“Don’t leave another father with a broken heart.”

~

And somehow against all odds? After a long time, the red rocks seeped back into the ground. And Quirin returned back in success. As he made his way to his house, Rapunzel spotted him from the window.

“Quirin! You did it!” Rapunzel cheered and ran outside towards him. The lack of red rocks in sight was beautiful. “You saved the day! Tell me everything! How did you do it?”

“Yes Quirin,” Eugene slowly approached them in suspicion. Questions had been brewing in his mind. “How DID you do it? How did you survive out there for so long? Where did you go?”

“Eugene!” Rapunzel hissed. “Don’t be mean!”

“And why should I explain anything to you?” Quirin crossed his arms and stared them down. “Why can’t you be satisfied with the knowledge that I fixed the problem and leave me alone?”

“Well, I want to know,” Eugene got into Quirin’s face and pinned him with an intense glare. “A normal person would have been petrified from how long you took. Why did the red rocks not affect you? Why you?”

“Eugene!” Rapunzel scolded him. “What is with this hostility? Stop attacking Quirin, we’re all friends here.”

Eugene looked back at Rapunzel. “Blondie, this doesn’t feel right. We were lucky enough to get here and with each other, but he took even more time outside searching for a black rock in a field of red rocks by himself. Others wouldn’t even survive from how long he took. We were just about to go after him when the red rocks disappeared.”

“Eugene, stop worrying so much.” Rapunzel pulled him away from Quirin. She looked back at Quirin and noticed the tension building in his stance. Her voice softened, “Quirin, it’s over now. You can relax.”

Quirin scoffed. “Then leave. The kingdom is saved. You have no reason to be here.”

“Well…” Rapunzel hummed as she turned her back to them, “What if I told you what I saw from the red rocks? If I can be brave and talk about my fears, then you can be brave and tell us how you saved the day.”

“Wha—” Eugene gaped. “Blondie, you don’t need—”

“I see Corona. It’s covered in black rocks. And I see…” Rapunzel started as she turned to face them, grateful that Eugene was staying quiet and Quirin hadn't walked away. “Cassandra. She’s conquered the kingdom, destroyed it forever. And I’m afraid that Cassandra has turned into someone I no longer recognize.”

And then Rapunzel hesitated.

Quirin narrowed his eyes. “That’s not the whole truth is it?”

Eugene immediately jumped to her defense. “What is your problem? Can’t you see she’s just trying to open up to you? No one asked her to come here and yet—”

“And what?” Quirin barked. “You don’t think I’m tired of you demanding things from me too?”

“It’s fine,” Rapunzel interrupted and placed a hand on Eugene before turning to face Quirin. “He’s right. I wasn’t being fully honest.”

“Rapunzel,” Eugene whispered, “You don’t have to say anything to him anymore. It’s your fears. We don’t need to know everything.”

“No it’s okay,” Rapunzel stated firmly. She took a deep breath. “Sometimes the images I saw would flicker... It changed from Cassandra attacking the kingdom to _Varian_.”

Quirin took a sharp breath at the sudden name.

Rapunzel winced at the sight before continuing. “I see him—at least what I imagine him to have looked like right before he... And he’s staring at me and yelling with so much anger and fear, and I’m s-scared.”

Rapunzel tore her gaze to the ground, but Eugene wrapped a comforting arm around her with Pascal patting her shoulder softly.

“I’m scared to confront him and listen to his words because of what he’s saying about me… He’s right. I was a horrible friend to him, and I did break my promise to help him. What if the rest he’s saying is true?”

“Rapunzel, you’re an amazing person.” Eugene pulled her in closer. “Talented. Brave. Kind. If you don’t believe in yourself? Then believe in the me who believes in you.”

Then Quirin spoke up, inspired by her honesty.

“I had traveled far, searching for any black rock. I was out there for so long, and I encountered so many red rocks... I nearly gave into my fear. I said I was unaffected by them, but—” Quirin stared blankly to the ground. “The images I saw nearly overwhelmed me too.”

“I could have been petrified, and I would have been too.” Quirin continued grimly. “In a moment of frustration, I screamed into the sky at my failure to find a black rock. But it was as if someone had been listening, because moments later I immediately found one sitting in a clearing ahead of me.”

Quirin switched his gaze onto them, “I was extremely lucky to find that rock. Without it, I wouldn’t have been able to end this crisis.”

“But you were under the power of red rocks for so long, how are you still standing here okay?” Rapunzel asked, horrified.

“Because I’m already living in my worst nightmare—The red rocks showed me my family again and how useless I was to protect them. _And I can’t do anything to change the truth_.”

Suddenly, Rapunzel rushed up and threw her arms around him. Quirin stiffened at the feeling at first, but before he could break out of the hug, Eugene was already standing behind him and had gently pushed him forward towards Rapunzel’s arms.

A moment passed. 

And then Quirin let out another heavy sigh and asked, “What are you doing?”

“Giving you a hug.” Rapunzel muffled into his chest. “Because you needed one.” 

Quirin rubbed his face with a free hand before hugging back and Rapunzel finally released him.

  
“Wait,” Eugene realized. “Where did that black rock even come from?” 

A brief thoughtful silence emerged.

“Maybe the world knew we needed one?” Rapunzel offered with a sheepish smile.

~

After waving goodbye to Quirin, Eugene and Rapunzel were on their way back to the castle with Rapunzel on Maximus, and Eugene on a random horse they had grabbed in their haste. 

Maximus, whose confidence was low after constant trips to examine the red rocks situation but was brave enough to help Rapunzel again, already the stress was wearing off of him. He and Pascal were playfully fighting over an apple.

“Rapunzel…” Eugene spoke up suddenly, trotting beside her. “What you said back there, about Cass—” 

“Stop.” Rapunzel trembled. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Cass attacked the kingdom. She is dangerous.” Eugene reminded Rapunzel kindly. A branch snapped to their left, but the wind was howling. “You have to prepare yourself.”

“I know,” Rapunzel whispered, wrapping her arms around herself. “I just wished it didn’t have to be this way.”

Eugene watched her in concern for a bit before putting on a smile. “Hey. Race you back?”

Rapunzel let out a chuckle, thankful for the change in subject. “You’re on.”

No one noticed the figure standing in the darkness, hidden in the trees a few feet away from them.

~

  
“YOU STUPID, RECKLESS, INSOLENT FOOL!! You could’ve been seen! You could’ve been killed!”

“Yeah, well I wasn’t. So knock it off,” Cassandra snapped at the floating ghost girl behind her. “No one saw me, so it’s fine.”

“I will never understand your actions,” Zhan Tiri fretted in disapproval as she followed Cassandra. “Why did we come to Corona? Or why didn’t you take this opportunity to attack them—”

“I thought you didn’t want me to be seen,” Cassandra muttered under her breath and rolled her eyes.

“—Why were we following that man earlier? _And why did you summon that black rock?_ ”

“Because!!” Cassandra shouted and then stopped in her steps.

“Because it’s the right thing to do,” she said softly. “Because innocent people were hurting, and I never wanted to hurt them.”

“ _Oh?_ ” Zhan Tiri crooned. “So we have a hero here huh? You fancy yourself a knight in shining armor? Valiantly swooping in and saving the day?”

“Shut up! I don’t know!” Cassandra continued to storm off angrily away from the kingdom. “You saw me out there! I couldn’t control anything. And Quirin had a solution and needed a simple black rock. The choice was obvious.”

“Oh, poor Cassandra,” Zhan Tiri mocked. “Filled to the brim with guilt and having to save the day, but!” She gasped exaggeratedly. “No one will _ever_ thank her!”

Zhan Tiri looked down at Cassandra. “Even if you had revealed yourself, do you really think they would forgive you? That they would take you back?”

“Stop telling me things I already know!”

“And do you know what they did to the last big threat?” Zhan Tiri wondered aloud. “What was that kid’s name again? Variable? Varitas?”

“Varian.” Cassandra growled.

“Oh so you do know him! Why the aggression? Were you not friends?” She mocked Cassandra in a childish voice.

“Stop talking about him like that!” Cassandra snapped. “It’s disrespectful!”

“Then stop being so indecisive!” Zhan Tiri snapped back. “It’s pathetic and you know what they’ll do to you. This Varian kid is currently laying six feet under. _Dead_. If being a child couldn’t prevent death, then what about you?”

Cassandra fumed.

“Cassandra, Cassandra, I’m not trying to be your enemy here,” Zhan Tiri softened her voice. “I'm the only one in your corner remember? I’m trying to look out for you.” 

Cassandra huffed and looked away, “I’m sorry. My temper has been short these days. I know you mean well.”

Zhan Tiri grinned, “Then listen to me when I say that your destiny is waiting for you. Greatness lies ahead. I know you will be amazing. But you need to remember who stands in your way.”

“Rapunzel…” Cassandra faltered.

Zhan Tiri’s grin dropped. She floated in front of Cassandra with a scowl. “Don’t forget how much she was holding you back. Don’t forget your anger and pain and why you started walking this path. Remember it all. Get rid of Rapunzel before she stops you again.”

“ _There is no going back_.”

Cassandra looked back at the kingdom, at the home she’s always known, at the people she once knew. 

She turned to face Zhan Tiri.

“You’re right. Let’s get out of here.”

As Cassandra walked away, a sinister smile followed from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To me, Cassandra needed any other emotion besides fear to stop the red rocks.
> 
> Also! Deleted line:  
> "Woah you guys are seeing all this? You're making me feel bad for seeing a cowlick, a horrible cowlick. But still. I feel like I'm getting pranked by Cassandra. Should I be offended?"
> 
> Let me know what you like or what your theories are! If you didn't know, I had a wonderful discussion about the nature of Cassandra in chapter 2 with some readers which completely changed how I was going to write her so... leaving comments can change this story!
> 
> (And I did plant an anime reference. I'm looking to see if anyone spots it!)


	5. Hi, I'm Varian From Another Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hi, I’m Varian from another universe. It’s nice to meet you,” He reached out for a handshake, but Eugene seemed very unimpressed by his poor joke and crossed his arms.
> 
> “Haha! You’re hilarious! Try again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Don't believe in yourself. Believe in ME! Believe in the Kamina who believes in you." - Kamina from Gurren Lagann
> 
> (Yeah I did tweak the quote a bit but still. No one recognized it?) 
> 
> Warning: Character inconsistency errr... just bad writing stuff in general. But as always, implied character death~

_Two people stood in a dark and empty room. Three, if the man frozen in amber in front of them counted._

_But no one had bothered cleaning up the mess of broken lab equipment and punctured walls from black rocks since they last left it. Dust and cobwebs decorated every surface. Heck, the very entrance to the house was still broken from the large automaton that had smashed through to face the kingdom’s assault._

_“It’s not too late to turn back,” A male voice spoke up, squeezing the female’s hand. “It might be better to leave him in the amber and never find out.”_

_“No.” She uttered solemnly. “I made a promise back then, and I never break my promises. Ever.”_

_The man, stunned by her resolve, chuckled and started to carry her hair to the figure frozen in amber, “Blondie, I was just checking to make sure you’re okay with this. But I’ll be here with you.”_

_She scoffed playfully and helped wrap her hair around the amber encasement. “You missed a spot over here!”_

_“THERE’S NOT ENOUGH HAIR!”_

_~_

_While they returned back to the castle in success, the scream of anguish haunted them._

_~_

“I knew it.”

Quirin’s simple response stunned Eugene and Varian who had immediately cringed at his poor attempts of conveying the truth. His prior thoughts of figuring out how to pretend the earlier conversation never happened left his mind as he processed what Quirin just said.

“You what?” He gaped at this alternate version of his dad in confusion and slight anger. If Quirin knew he wasn’t his son, he should’ve said something earlier! 

“Not at first. But a part of me was aware,” Quirin released Varian’s shoulders and gently tapped the goggles on top of Varian’s head, “You took good care of this.” The earlier display of emotions seeped out of him. He gave a sad, tired smile and slumped back into his chair, but his eyes never stopped watching Varian. 

In more confusion, Varian reached up to touch his goggles but found nothing out of the ordinary. They may be a little beat up and parts were replaced over the years, but they were still the same goggles his mom had given him before she left.

“I’m sorry but can someone please explain to me what just happened?” Eugene asked, “Varian isn’t... Varian?!”

Snapping out of his stupor, Varian remembered what he was trying to say, “Uhm. Yes and no? I am Varian, just not the one you know.”

Eugene squinted at him, “Is this a joke? Are you messing with me?”

“Hi, I’m Varian from another universe. It’s nice to meet you,” He reached out for a handshake, but Eugene seemed very unimpressed by his poor joke and crossed his arms.

“Haha! You’re hilarious! Try again.”

“But it’s true!” Varian insisted, “I recreated an interdimensional portal that Demanitus once built. Except I never meant to travel through it, the portal just sucked me in. And now I’m stuck in an entirely new reality.”

Varian’s earlier playfulness dissipated as the severity of his situation hit him once again. He’s alone now and somehow his version was dead in this one. How much trust could he really give these people, especially ones who chose to withhold information of his demise? He warily eyed Eugene and Quirin. 

“Hey,” Eugene said softly, “I’m not calling you a liar. And honestly, you being from another reality? That makes a lot more sense than you coming back from the dead. And I get trying to escape a reality where Cassandra has taken over the kingdom. Ugh, the horrors are happening here too.”

Varian frowned at Eugene, “No, that happened weeks ago for me. Cass didn’t take over the kingdom either, she’s exploring the 7 kingdoms right now. And it was Zhan Tiri who took over back then, not Cass! She was being manipulated by Zhan Tiri to do bad things. But we stopped Zhan Tiri too!”

“You—“ Eugene darted to the bed and seized Varian by the shoulders. Quirin knocked over his chair in his haste to get up and pull Eugene off, but Eugene refused to budge. An intense stare pinned Varian and his hands were unwavering. “You guys aren’t in trouble anymore? And Cassandra is a good person in your reality? She isn’t—“

“Ah!” Varian yelled as Eugene started shaking him too vigorously during his questioning.

Then Eugene’s hands flew away as if burnt because a furious Quirin had been reeling back a heavy punch and missed him when Eugene stepped back.

“Do that again,” Quirin glared at Eugene. “And I won’t miss.”

“Sorry Varian,” Eugene winced with a sheepish smile, “I don’t know what got over me.”

“It’s okay,” Varian smiled hesitantly as the dizziness wore off.

Covering his eyes with one hand, Eugene leaned down with a broken laugh, “This whole mess with Cassandra and the kingdom? Cassandra really knows how to make life miserable.” Then he looked up at Varian, “But Zhan Tiri? Isn’t she just a 1000 year old fairy tale? What’s she doing wandering around?”

Varian’s heart sunk at his lack of awareness about Zhan Tiri, “You don’t know about her? She’s the one who manipulated everything from Cass stealing the Moonstone to the kingdom takeover.”

Eugene snorted, “She’s just some demonic lady from a storybook. I don’t think I need to worry about her crawling out of a book and trying to attack me in my sleep. This must be another thing that makes our realities different. Besides you.”

But Varian shifted uneasily at Eugene’s lack of belief over Zhan Tiri. If he didn’t know about Zhan Tiri, then why didn’t Zhan Tiri reveal herself? And how sinister was Cassandra in this reality if Eugene thought she did everything on her own? 

Perhaps the knowledge from his own reality may not apply to this one.

“More importantly Varian!” Eugene’s face lit up, “Now that you’re here, if you know some new alchemy or something to stop Cassandra, it’ll really be helpful for us when we take back our kingdom!”

But a strange expression flitted across Quirin’s face before disappearing into a false smile.

To outsiders, it might look like a nice smile. But to Varian’s growing alarm, it’s the smile his dad would give right before something bad happens. Something that usually involved a lot of yelling—or violence.

“Eugene,” Quirin said, his voice pleasant and calm yet he suddenly turned to face Eugene directly. “Can you give me and Varian a moment of privacy?”

“Woah woah,” Eugene took aback by the sudden change in tone. “Rapunzel and I got the king to stay out of this room because I said I would keep an eye. If the king finds out about this, I’m not sure if-“

“Eugene, please.”

Eugene froze in the middle of his words. Varian startled too, having never heard his dad using the word ‘please’ to anyone outside the royal family.

Eugene stood still and watched Quirin, a frown appearing. Quirin’s smile began to wane as Eugene refused to move and tension began growing in Quirin’s figure. 

Then Eugene looked over at Varian and his face softened.

“Ok, fine.” He held his hands up in the air with a casual shrug. “A guy can tell when he’s not wanted. Besides, if you need to work some things out, I know how important father son time is.” 

He directed the last sentence to Varian and winked playfully at him, but a terrifying thought had appeared in Varian’s mind.

If Cassandra is trying to take over the kingdom, then Varian may not have only traveled to another dimension but back in time? No no no, more importantly, was Cassandra currently in possession of the Mind Trap? Because if she did have the Mind Trap, then was she in control of the Brotherhood? Right now? Which meant—

Varian watched in sudden horror as Eugene clapped Quirin quickly on his back and muttered under his breath, “Five minutes. I’ll be outside near the door but I can give you five minutes.”

—Quirin might not be Quirin, and Varian was about to be left alone in a room with a villainous Cassandra.

Thoughts raced in his head. What does Cassandra want with him now? How can he get out of this? But what if he’s overthinking? How could he confirm that Cassandra is in control, what if she isn’t? It’s a different reality so maybe the Mind Trap didn’t exist here. Or maybe she hasn’t gotten her hands on it yet. Plus no one would want to be accused of being brainwashed, and they might not even take his words seriously again if they have never experienced it before. Should he just remain silent?

There’s only one thing he could do.

“A-actually, I want Eugene to stay.” Varian smiled as hard as he could, hoping no one noticed his nervousness.

But Eugene ruffled Varian’s hair and shook his head. “Sorry kiddo. I know spending time with a dad, even if it’s an alternate version of him, could be scary. But I think this dad really needs a talk with you.”

“B-but! I-I don’t...” Varian spluttered trying to come up with another explanation. Anything that sounded more reasonable than the possibility of mind control and would convince Eugene to stay in the room.

“Unless, you don’t think you should?” Eugene’s eyes sharpened. Quirin frowned heavily as he watched them interact. “Is there something you’re not telling us?”

Varian sighed, seeing no way out, “Never mind. But can you...” He leaned closer to Eugene, “Listen closely to our conversation in case?”

One of Eugene’s hands moved to hover over the sword at his side. “I’ll keep that in mind. But just so you know, this version of your dad will never hurt you. And neither will anyone else, including me.”

“NO!” Varian covered his face with his hands. “It’s not like that I’m just. Ugh.”

Quirin stepped closer to them. “I can take it from here. Go.”

And just like that, Eugene reluctantly left the room, leaving Varian behind with a feeling of uncertainty and fear as the door closed behind Eugene. 

But the door was barely left open with the smallest crack. Eugene must’ve wanted to keep the door open and listen in! But Quirin walked over and closed the door fully.

And Varian was left with his “father” alone.

He glanced over to the window on his right as Quirin approached the bed. He didn’t want to resort to climbing out of it but...

_Just in case._

~

Eugene stood outside in front of the door but watched numbly as the door closed fully. Quirin really wanted privacy huh? He grimaced to himself. Whatever Varian was scared about, he’ll have to hold on for another few minutes.

Brushing his hair away from his face, Eugene turned to the two guards at both sides of the door. 

“Don’t let anyone leave the room until I get back.”

“But your orders—” One of the guards spoke up.

“Zip it buddy,” Eugene scowled, “I don’t care what either co-captains of the guards say I should do. It was my idea to be in the room with Varian, and I’m not gonna keep listening to what Pete or Stan thinks. Forget regulations, I have to go and do something. I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Don’t worry about what he says,” the other guard whispered to the disheartened guard who spoke up earlier, “He’s just mad that the king didn’t pick him to be the new captain of the guard.”

“I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!”

Eugene stormed down the hall muttering about how while he didn’t want to be the next captain, at least he or anyone else would’ve done a better job than Pete and Stan combined. He pushed for Maximus as the new captain of the guards for a reason back then!

He finally reached the door to the room where he last saw Rapunzel. Taking a deep breath, he swung the door wide open with a huge grin.

“Hey blondie, you’ll never believe what I found out!”

His wide grin froze on his face as he took in the sight in front of him.

“Eugene!” Rapunzel grinned back at him and greeted him from the floor where she was writing in a journal. 

The king, however, was trapped in a chair next to her and wrapped in her hair. Pascal sat intimidatingly on his shoulder, while the king scowled severely. A large bump from the back of his head suggested a frying pan was used recently.

“Uhm,” Eugene squeaked, “Is it okay to do that to him?”

“Get me out of this.”

“Yes it’s fine!” Rapunzel waved off his concern, “My dad was being a little unreasonable.”

“That boy is dangerous! Rapunzel, listen to me! And you, what are you doing here!?” Frederic growled.

“Right.” Eugene decided, for the sake of his sanity, not to question anything anymore. “I have to get back to Varian real quick but I just wanted to let you know that you were right Rapunzel. Varian isn’t here to attack us—At least I’m pretty sure he isn’t.”

Rapunzel froze and whispered, “I knew it,” to herself before smiling softly back at Eugene, “Thank you for telling me.”

Frederic scoffed and looked away.

Eugene smiled back. Before closing the door, he let out one last message, “Oh and Varian says he’s from another universe where they already defeated Cassandra but she’s apparently a good guy and being used by Zhan Tiri. Okay bye now!”

“WHAT?!” Rapunzel and Fredric roared at him but Eugene had already left, snickering to himself at the sound of their shocked response. 

Seeing Rapunzel again always put him back in a good mood. However the true motives behind Varian were too early to say. Eugene frowned in thought. A friend for now, but a possible foe for the future? If what people say were true, that is. But he never understood what possessed Varian to act out in the first place and what led to his execution.

As he neared closer to Varian’s room, the sound of glass breaking could be heard through his door. The two guards jumped on alert, but Eugene was already sprinting forward and a sword in hand. He yelled at the two to stay back and kicked open the door to Varian and Quirin.

How much could have happened in the five minutes he was gone for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing the lack of responses from the last one, perhaps a shorter chapter is better? Not sure, but let me know what you guys think~
> 
> Oh and I'm still super lazy to fix those tags so let me know if there's another tag I should include! I'll fix them... eventually...


	6. Hi, I'm Varian From Another Universe (Continuation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me before posting an unfinished chapter last week: I'm sure the readers would like it
> 
> Me watching the comment section descend into hysteria over the "cliffhanger": huh
> 
> Me looking at my original cliffhanger: they'll riot against me if I leave the next update like this
> 
> So here's an even LONGER continuation with Varian and Quirin before AND AFTER Eugene comes in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day!
> 
> I'm lonely--but not so lonely to be a third wheel with my friends so. Here's my love to you, my readers.
> 
> Sorry for the wait!
> 
> Warning: Violence and implied character death

Forget being stuck in a new reality.

Forget being left alone.

Forget Cassandra.

The situation was worse than Varian could ever imagine. Turning away from the window, he had watched as Quirin walked away from the door, bent down, and lifted the bag of alchemical substances. He approached closer to the bed, his footsteps thundering in the silence of the room, until he towered over Varian. Out of fear, Varian braced himself for anything.

And then Quirin burst into tears.

Varian fervently wished he had crawled through the window when he had the chance. 

Don’t misunderstand, but growing up with a stoic and tough father meant never seeing him cry. So tears? Out of nowhere? Varian was woefully unprepared for the onslaught. And while he did feel uneasy and guilty at the sight of this version of his dad crying... Varian literally did nothing.

Confusion. Absolute confusion.

Quirin pulled Varian into a hug, and Varian squirmed at how unexpected the action was. The confusion was rising. Then he felt tears land on himself. Confusion morphed into panic.

“A-are you okay?” Varian asked but his question was muffled into Quirin’s chest.

Quirin released Varian from the hug but made no move to wipe his face. Instead he rested a hand against Varian’s cheek. “I know I may not be your father. But even if you aren’t my son, you are still Varian. I swore to your mother and to myself since the minute you were born that I would protect you, and I will spend the rest of my life making up for my failure to you. I know you’re scared, but you have to put your trust in me because you need to leave _right now_.”

Varian stared back at him in bewilderment. But there was no blue glow emitting from his eyes or anything. This was Quirin himself.

Quirin let go of Varian and rummaged through his bag, “Your alchemy… will this be enough to keep you safe? I’ll stay back and hold off the people of Corona to give you time to escape. And I’ll meet you later where we—”

“Stop!” Varian shook off his confusion and got out of bed to yank his bag back. “Don’t touch that!”

Quirin quickly caught a glass container filled with a glowing solution before it could fall out and inspected it closely.

“Varian, a truth serum? When would you need this?”

Varian flushed indignantly. “That’s not the point! Why are you acting like the kingdom is our enemy? They’re our people and our friends!”

A storm of emotions was brewing in his eyes and Quirin’s fist tightened over the truth serum. “You don’t understand—”

“And I heard a part of your conversation with the king! They came for help right? But you’re not making any sense for refusing them! At least my dad is a good man and would never be like that!”

Varian gasped and immediately wanted to take back his last sentence but the damage was done. Quirin’s face looked as though someone had slapped him and the vial slowly slipped out of his hand.

As the glass vial fell and shattered on the floor, Quirin’s response hung in the air.

_“Because they executed you.”_

Horror rushed through Varian, but he had no time to process the statement before a foot kicked open the door. A sword was pointed in his direction.

_At him._

Varian’s bag fell to the floor.

But faster than the blink of an eye, Quirin tackled Eugene to the floor and disarmed him. Despite the long years since touching a sword, Quirin had once been a knight of the Brotherhood and he knew his way with one. Lifting the sword, he sprung up back to his feet and gazed ahead at the two quivering guards.

  
“Now Varian! Out the window!”

Eugene, gasping on the floor from the tackle, cried out, “Are you serious? But we’re on the second floor!”

“Shut up.” Quirin glared down at Eugene as his fury grew. “I will not stand aside and watch you throw a child into violence. He just got here and you’re already thinking of using him as a weapon.”

“And you.” He turned his glare to the guards. “Haven’t you killed enough of my family? You and this bloody kingdom, haven’t you all taken enough from me? And you lie. Everything you say, everything you stand for, they’re all lies. Righteousness and justice? Ha. You sentenced a child, my son, to be killed just to please the whims of the king. You call this just? And your justifications are absolutely ridiculous. Treason against the queen? Assault against the kingdom. _Unforgivable_.” 

In the face of his anger and him being armed with a sword, Quirin was the epitome of lethal danger and no one could blame the guards for dropping everything and running off.

But Eugene was unfazed. He rolled over to an abandoned sword and stood up. “I guess I’ll have to do everything myself and Quirin! You never listen to me! I keep explaining to you and yet—Hey! It’s rude to attack while I’m talking! Where are your manners?”

Eugene deflected another blow and a flurry of quick attacks emerged between the two before he lunged forward at Quirin. Blades clashed and both men pushed against each other.

“I know enough,” Quirin spat at Eugene, “Everyone had turned their back against my son first. You all abandoned him and left him alone for so long. You treated him like a criminal before he was forced to become one.”

Quirin drove his blade forward, but Eugene released his grip on his sword to narrowly duck to the side. Quirin was put off guard by Eugene’s reckless move which gave Eugene ample time to race back to another abandoned weapon when suddenly two pink orbs were flown in their direction. 

A burst of gas overtook them and a gooey pink substance trapped their feet to the floor.

“What the—” Eugene tried lifting his foot out but to no avail.

“Varian! What are you doing?” Quirin turned to look at him as much as he could from his position.

Varian, having to take the time to search through his bag which Quirin had messed around in, finally found the right alchemical and poured it into two empty orbs while the two were fighting. Armed with his bag full of various alchemy, he walked into their line of sight and crossed his arms unimpressed.

“No, what were _you_ doing? Were you guys really fighting like kids? Really?”

“He started it first.” Quirin scowled.

“I came in here to check up on Varian!” Eugene shot back. “Quirin’s the one who shoved me to the floor. Again!”

Varian rubbed a hand across his face. To know that these two were fighting over something he did years ago. He didn’t know what to feel. Flattered? Horrified?

Annoyed, he decided.

“I think we’re all at a misunderstanding here.”

Varian couldn’t fight back the giddy smile at how the two men shared the same look of shame at being scolded by someone younger than them.

“Eugene.”

“Yes Varian?”

“When you left the room and came back again with your sword, why did you have it pointed at me?”

“Er… Force of habit?”

“FORCE OF HABIT?” Quirin exploded in anger.

“In my defense,” Eugene started, “The last time I saw Varian, he just kidnapped the queen and attacked us with a large automaton before Rapunzel and I left for our journey to the dark kingdom!”

“You’re cowards who didn’t want to stop or watch the show!”

“No! In fact, Rapunzel told us she asked for the king to be nice. And he said yes! We were both as shocked as you when we came back to hear what happened to Varian!”

“Excuses. Unacceptable excuses.”

“No wait. Eugene’s right,” Varian interrupted, thinking over the implications, “That’s what happened to me in my reality.”

The two stared back at Varian incredulously.

“You… did the same thing? You attacked the kingdom? And you’re still alive??” Eugene blurted before slamming a hand to his mouth at his careless question. 

Varian winced at his bluntness, “I guess?”

“But why you and why not—“ _My son_ was Quirin’s unspoken question.

Varian shifted uneasily. He’s not sure how explaining that he broke out of jail and aided the Saporians in conquering the kingdom and giving amnesia to the king and queen would sound. “I don’t know? But there were never any rumors of execution for me. I don’t know why it happened here.”

“But Varian!” Eugene grabbed his attention. “Rapunzel and I would never have left you or your counterpart behind if we knew there was going to be an execution involved. Believe me!”

“I know.” Varian smiled softly. “Rapunzel was the first one to forgive me, even when I thought I didn’t deserve it. And eventually the whole kingdom stopped hating me! Not to brag, but I did become the royal engineer of Corona.”

Quirin looked away and tossed his sword to the ground. “Can you release me now? I won’t fight anymore.”

“Oh and me too!” Eugene wiggled in his position. “How do I get out of this?”

Varian laughed and walked over to Quirin with another solution. “Don’t worry I can free you with this.” He flourished the vial in the air. “And it’s not permanent either. Actually, I made this because my house had a bit of a critter problem and I didn’t want to get rid of them by hurting them.”

Varian released Quirin and then went over to Eugene. But Quirin silently walked over to the door.

“Wait!” Varian paused in releasing Eugene and looked over to Quirin at the exit. “You’re not staying?”

Quirin kept his back towards them. “No. I have much to think about.” He turned back to Varian with a sad smile. “I’ll see you later though. Oh and Eugene? Tell the people they’re free to stay however long they need.”

With that, Quirin left and Varian turned back to releasing Eugene. But his mind was preoccupied with replaying the conversation to see if something he said had caused Quirin to leave.

“Kid.” Eugene placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry about him. He just needs some time to process it.”

“But—“ Varian still wanted to run after Quirin.

“Trust me.” Eugene firmly gripped his hand on Varian’s shoulder before releasing it. “Some people just need a moment to themselves.”

Varian sighed and tried pushing his worry back. “Okay.”

“More importantly, Varian!” Eugene nudged Varian with his elbow. “Between me and your Eugene, who’s the more handsome one?”

Eugene’s eyebrows danced up and down, but Varian stared at him uninterested.

“You both are exactly the same.”

~

Quirin reached his room and closed the door. Awe and pride in the other Varian touched him deeply. Would his son have been so mature and understanding if he had lived to this day?

Looking over at the journals his son had left behind, a broken set of goggles sat on top of them—the only thing Rapunzel had given him when he woke up to the world again.

Reaching over and cradling the goggles close to his chest, something inside him broke again. 

_But strangely enough, this time didn’t hurt as much as before._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Varian looked at me like I was a monster about to attack him, I'd burst into tears like Quirin too
> 
> Out of curiosity, could anyone spot which line my original cliffhanger was? And thank me for not leaving you guys off on another cliffhanger of course ahahahaha
> 
> I'm such a nice author! Let me know what you liked and I will not only respond as quickly to you, but try to incorporate it more in the future~


End file.
